So Close, So Far
by AlyAngel
Summary: AU SLASH Shawn Spencer is starting his final year at high school when he meets straight lace Carlton Lassiter, there is something there but will they act on it? watch rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**There will be other pairing, Shawn/Juliet and maybe Gus/Juliet but mainly SHASSIE =)**

**Just keep an eye on the rating please: T**

* * *

The shrill ring of the alarm broke the early morning silence. But 17 year old Shawn Spencer was already awake, he had been for awhile.

Hopping off his window ledge, he walked over and switched it off. He sat down and looked at his new room. Piles of boxes covered most of it, he had promised his father to unpack them before school started but it's not the first time he had broken a promise, especially to his father.

Speaking of his father he could hear him getting up. The creaking of the floorboard told him his father was walking to the bathroom but Shawn already knew that. His father was a man of order and did the same routine everyday.

"Shawn! Time to get up." Shouted his father. Instead Shawn lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Shawn!" Groaning he got up and walked out his room. Pasting his mirror, he stopped and stared at his reflection. His brown hair was sticking out at all angles and he had a slight stubble. Dark circles enhanced his hazel eyes. Perfect look for the first day of school, he thought sarcastically to himself before leaving to try and make himself presentable.

****

18 year old Carlton Lassiter was up and dressed by 8.03 Am. After saying goodbye to his mother he left. He began walking when a voice shouted from behind him. Turning he saw a rough looking boy running towards him.

"Hi, do you go to the local high school?" Carlton looked him up and down. Red shirt, blue t-shirt underneath. Faded jeans and blue converses with a stubble to complete the picture. _Very rough looking _he thought feeling superior but did notice the bright hazel eyes glowing with amusement.

Shawn was also studying Carlton. For a high school student, he was dressed like a business man. Gray suit with dull tie, Shawn couldn't help but smile, he looked like an accountant, maybe he wasn't a student. He suddenly felt nervous.

"Yes, Carlton Lassiter." he said holding out his hand. Shawn had to do his best not to laugh, so grinning he said,

"Shawn Spencer." and they shook hands

****

Arriving at the high school, knots began in Shawn's stomach.

"Well thanks for walking with me, maybe I'll see you around." he said,

"Wait, don't you need help to find the administrative office?" Carlton asked

"Nah, I'll find it, your friends are waiting for you and you have to speak to your teacher before classes start." before Carlton could ask how he knew that, Shawn sprinted off.

The day dragged on. Shawn sat at the back off the class, in the shadows.

Everyone made him feel very welcome, well they mostly wanted him to do his 'psychic abilities' big difference from wanting to be friends. But he couldn't deny he liked being the centre of attention.

Shawn sighed and stared idly out the window. Thanks to his father's 'training' Shawn was now highly observant. His father Henry Spencer, former head detective wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. After his parents divorced, Shawn turned against his father and became an immense disappointment.

Finally the bell rang and the class ran out leaving Shawn alone, slowly packing up his stuff.

Lunch Time.

Getting his tray of food, Shawn looked around the cafeteria for a table. He noticed all the groups.

The jocks and the plastics. The nerds and geeks and so on. But he also noticed what was happening inside those groups that no-one else spotted.

"Hey you looking for somewhere to sit?" a blonde girl asked him. Shawn turned to look at her and was greeted with a warm smile. He nodded and she lead him to a small table at the back.

Two people were already there. A black boy who was reading an advanced higher maths textbook. And the other was,

"Carlton?" Carlton looked and a surprised expression appeared on his face. Shawn grinned at him before sitting down across from him.

"Ah you two already know each other, well this is Burton Guster." the black boy held out his hand, after Shawn shook it, he returned to his book.

"I'm Juliet O'Hara." the girl said

"Shawn Spencer."

"So where are you from?"

"Actually I'm from Santa Barbara but I moved when I was 8 and lived in L.A with my mom."

"What about your dad?" I dropped my gaze to my plate and groaned inwards.

"I live with him now." they were silent for a moment. Then Juliet opened her mouth, probably to ask something else, when Carlton cut in.

"O'Hara when do we have English?" she turned to Carlton,

"Next, you should know that." she raised her eyebrow confused. Carlton ignored her, said his thanks and returned to his lunch. Thankfully Juliet didn't ask any more personal questions.

****

As Shawn walked into his last class he was happy to see a friendly face.

Sitting next to Burton, he smiled.

"Hey, Burton right?" he noticed that Burton winced at tiny bit when he spoke. At first Shawn thought it was because he was talking to him, but then he remembered it was the same reaction when Juliet introduced him, there must be another reason.

"Yeah and you're Shawn."

They began talking, finding out the both have an unnatural love for 80's music, then the teacher came in and the class fell silent.

Again Shawn zoned out and began to draw on his book.

Pineapples. Cavemen fighting Astronauts. Pineapples.

"Mr Spencer!" Shawn's head shot up and saw that most of the class was staring at him.

"Hm?" a few people sniggered.

The teacher, a middle age man with a strict face which was now glaring at Shawn.

"I expect all my students to pay attention to me." taking a quick look at him, Shawn noticed that he was fiddling about with his wedding ring, his shirt wasn't properly fixed and his tie was croaked.

"Just because your wife isn't." Shawn whispered, unfortunately not quiet enough and the teacher heard along with some of the other students who laughed.

"What did you say?!" Shawn didn't break eye contact but said as innocently as he could,

"Nothing Sir." the teacher continued to stare but didn't say anything.

"Good." and he turned away and started talking again. Nearly the whole class stared at him in wonder, some with admiration.

"How did you know that?" a boy behind him whispered.

Shawn shook his head and went back to drawing, counting down the minuets till he could get out.

****

Shawn walked home slowly, he was annoyed with himself, for letting slip about the teacher. It was now a natural thing for him to notice every little detail, all most instinct.

"Shawn!" turning round at the sound of his name, he saw Carlton walking towards him.

"Oh hey." they started walking in silence, then Carlton asked

"How was the first day?" Shawn made a face, making Carlton laugh.

"That good? I also heard that you're a psychic?" now it was Shawn's turn to laugh.

"News travels fast."

"You're not an actual psychic, right." it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, there's no such thing as psychics." Shawn grinned at him. Finally there was someone who was going to challenge him and not stare in awe.

"You've just met one." he said brightly, Carlton rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove.

They continued to argue all the way home, Shawn enjoying it greatly while Carlton was becoming increasing annoyed.

Finally they arrived.

"Right this is your stop, see you tomorrow." said Shawn walking across the street.

"Hey Shawn! This isn't over yet!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lassie." he grinned back before going in.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Please review, makes me very happy, which i need as my exams are coming up -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks Shawn was settling in. He was good friends with Jules and Gus as he decided to call them, with which Gus was greatly happy with as everyone else started to call him that instead of Burton.

As for Carlton, their friendship was complicated.

Carlton Lassiter straight lace and wanted everything to have its order. He never did anything immature or childish.

Shawn the complete opposite. He was childish, immature with many antics which annoyed Carlton greatly.

Some days they were the best of friends but more often than not, Carlton wanted to strangle Shawn.

"Good morning Lassie." grinned Shawn as he sat down. Carlton rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Spencer." Shawn's smile slipped a bit. Spencer always reminded him of his dad, but it was a price to pay for calling him Lassie.

"About the history homework-?" Shawn began before Carlton cut in.

"No, you're not copying, do it yourself." Shawn moaned, but he still smiled.

After a couple of minuets, Jules and Gus joined.

"Hey how are you?" she asked sitting next to Shawn.

"I'm fine, about the history homework-?" Again he left the sentence open. She smiled at him before handing it over.

He thanked her and began to copy it down as Gus and Lassie rolled their eyes.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked. Shawn stopped writing. He knew Jules liked him, but he didn't like her in that way

"Er, well I'm not sure."

"Cool maybe we could do something. Tonight. Then."

"Yeah, why don't we all go?" he said looking around hopefully and away from Juliet's hurt face. Gus shook his head in sympathy for Juliet but said that he could come. Lassie nodded.

"Cool, why don't you come round tonight about 6?" they all nodded as the bell rang. He handed Juliet's homework back and gave her an apologetic smile. She grabbed her stuff and quickly made her way to school without looking at him.

He groaned before following them. It was going to be a very long day

Around 4 there was a knock at the door. Confused he opened it to reveal Carlton.

"Lassie, you aren't supposed to be here for another 2 hours. Everything ok?"

He nodded and walked in.

"Ok, can I get you a drink?"

"No I'm ok. Thanks" Shawn gave him a puzzled look. Then he motioned for him to follow and led him upstairs

Shutting the door behind him, Shawn sat on his bed and waited for Carlton to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about Juliet." he said looking at his polished shoes. Shawn began to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I -I don't normally intervene, but I've known her for a long time, she's like a sister to me. So I want to look out for her." he pause, Shawn had never seen him look so uncomfortable before.

"You know she likes you right?" Shawn gulped and nodded, then Carlton asked

"Do you like her?"

"I- I don't know, I like her as a friend but-" he shrugged.

"Why don't you give her a chance? She really likes you."

"But what if I like someone else?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Who?" Carlton was now very curious. Shawn was definitely the Casanova of Santa Barbara but he has never shown that much of an interest in anyone.

"Ah now Lassie, I can't give away all my secrets." he gave a small smile.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know if the person likes me in _that _way." there was an awkward silence.

Clearing his throat, Shawn stood up.

"I'll think about it. So Lassie-face think you can beat me at Tekan?"

"You're on Spencer." As he raced Shawn to the game.

The next day at school during lunch Shawn became bored and wanted to have fun.

Gus and Lassie were studying (although Gus had begun studying less due to Shawn's 'bad' influence)

"Hey you want to play hide and seek?" they stared at him as if he had grown two extra heads.

"Spencer, how old are you?" glared Lassie

"Age doesn't matter when you have fun."

"No." he said and went back to studying. Pretending to be defeated, Shawn slouched down. Lassie gave him a smug grin which was soon wiped off when Shawn stole his essay he was working on.

"Spencer give it back!"

"No." Shawn grinned, Juliet and Gus turned to watch.

"Spencer!" Carlton made a dive for it but Shawn was too quick. He ran around the grounds, Carlton trying not to run but also doing his best to keep up. Eventually he became annoyed and really started chasing Shawn.

Up and down stairs, through corridors and classrooms. Shawn was having a hard time running as he was laughing too much, even Carlton was enjoying himself.

Finally Shawn ran into a classroom that only had one door.

Carlton shut the door behind him, both panting hard and grinning.

"Ok Shawn, you've had your fun, give me my paper." wheezed Carlton, Shawn shook his head, trying to get his breath back.

"Come on, you've got no where to go." Shawn's hazel eyes darted towards the door Carlton stood in front of.

"You're not escaping." and he moved two desks and a chair in front of the door before advancing towards Shawn.

Shawn backed up against the wall, thinking of a way out.

"Give. Me. My. Paper." there was now only two steps between them. Shawn dived to the left but Carlton grabbed him and threw him against the wall, he put his arms either side of Shawn, pinning him.

"Now what _psychic_? Didn't you see this coming?" he said sarcastically.

Shawn didn't reply, his heart was racing, but he had a feeling it was nothing to do with the running.

Brown met Green. Carlton's arms relaxed a bit, enough that Shawn could escape but neither moved.

Ever so slowly Shawn moved his head closer to Carlton's. There was now an inch between them. Shawn's eyes flicked up to Carlton's, for a sign but Lassie wasn't looking at him but at his lips. Smiling slightly Shawn went to close the gap when,

BRING! The school bell brought them back. Carlton quickly backed away, Shawn tried to say something but by the time he thought of something to say Carlton had disappeared. Forgetting his paper.

Shawn let the breath out he didn't even know he was holding. Shaking his head he quickly ran outside to get his things before sprinting off to class.

Slinking into class he realised he still had Lassie's essay and that he would have to give it back. A mixture of emotions filled him. He put it out of his mind as the teacher began the lesson, but every now and then his mind would imagine what would have happened if the bell hadn't rang.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week since the classroom and neither acknowledge anything happened or not and carried on normal.

It was a Saturday afternoon at Shawn's house. Juliet was shopping and Gus had an exam which he had to study for, leaving Carlton and Shawn alone.

They were having a Hitchcock marathon and were already through 4 movies and currently on the 5th, when Carlton got bored.

"Can we do something else or at least watch a movie not in black and white?"

"What? Come on, it's Hitchcock. After this one ok?"

"You said that 2 movies ago." he mumbled, Shawn ignored this and took a bite out of his pineapple.

Waiting for his chance, Carlton grabbed the remote and switched it off.

"HEY!" yelped Shawn, looking very confused as to why the TV went off.

Carlton grinned triumphantly.

"So now can we do something else?"

"No, the movie. Please the shower scene was coming on." whined Shawn reaching for the control. Carlton moved it out of his reach and shook his head.

"Nope." Suddenly Shawn tackled him and reach for the control. But Carlton being taller with longer arms easily put the control out of Shawn's reach.

"Give me the control." he said reaching for it again. Carlton laughed and pushed him back. Shawn began to get annoyed, especially when Carlton continued to laugh, and pounced on him.

"Lassie give me the control." he tried to reach for it, putting on hand on Carlton's shoulder and stretching with the other.

Then everything went quiet. Shawn looked down and found himself in an awkward position.

He was currently straddling Lassiter with one hand on his chest, while Carlton had his empty hand on Shawn's hips.

"Sorry." Shawn mumbled and went to moved but found himself unable. He looked down at Carlton questionably who had gripped Shawn making him stay.

This time it was Carlton who made the first move and gently pulled at Shawn's shirt, making him put his head towards Carlton's.

"SHAWN!" the sound of Henry Spencer caused them to jump apart with fright.

"What did I tell you to do? You were to paint the shed today, you promised." he came in and stopped when he saw Carlton.

"Ah, maybe you can help my son, might give him some motivation." he shook his head in disgrace before leaving.

Shawn and Carlton avoided looking at each other, both didn't know what to say.

"Do-do you want to help me with the shed?" Shawn asked, mainly to the floor rather than Carlton.

Lassie's wanted nothing more than to leave, but that would have made it even more awkward.

"Sure, what colour?" Shawn grinned and the mischief look appeared in his eye.

"That's the beauty of it, my father never specified what colour. So how about neon orange?"

The sun was just setting as they finished painting it.

"Your father is going to kill you." said Carlton sitting on the grass exhausted.

"Yup, but he really can't, I did what he asked me." smirked Shawn sitting next to him.

They grinned and sat in silence. Taking a deep breath, Shawn turned to face Lassiter,

" Carlton, about earlier-" Shawn began but was cut off when Carlton stood up

"I have to go." and left before Shawn could react.

Shawn stared after him, frowning. Something was between them, Shawn knew it and knew Lassiter felt it too, but was too scared to act on it.

Groaning Shawn lay back down and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would talk to Carlton.

* * *

please R&R :D thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(

* * *

Although Shawn had planned to speak to Lassiter, it was proving difficult.

For the following weeks Carlton avoided being alone Shawn, when walking home together Lassiter always invited someone else to walk with them, but after two weeks of it, Shawn couldn't take it anymore, he had to talk to him and he had a plan.

Waiting for Lassie as usual at the end of school, knots forming in his stomach.

"Spencer." Shawn's heart did a little quiver at the sound of his voice, he really had to talk to him.

"Lassie, we can go now, Taylor can't make it today." Carlton just managed to mask the worry at the thought of waking home, together, alone.

Shawn tried to work up the nerve to talk to him but couldn't get the right words out. Every step got them closer to home and less time together, finally Shawn spoke.

"Carlton, I think we should talk." Shawn took a deep breath, ready to launch into a well rehearsed speech when Carlton cut in.

"Sorry I can't, I have to help my mom." he said before saying a quick goodbye and racing into his house.

Shawn took a glance at the house and knew there was no-one else home, without another thought he went in without knocking.

"Spencer! Don't you knock?"

"No, cause you wouldn't have answered. And we need to talk." Carlton shook his head and went into the kitchen pouring himself and Shawn a drink of pineapple juice.

"Ok, what about?" he asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

Shawn took a sip of the juice to calm his nerves, he held the glass tightly as he looked up at him,

"About us."

Carlton sighed and then said,

"What are you talking about? there is no us."

"What would have happened if the bell hadn't rang?" Shawn asked angrily. Carlton didn't answer but found something interesting at the bottom of his glass.

"Or if my dad hadn't walked in?" again Carlton didn't answer

"Or the -"

"OK!" Lassiter suddenly shouted. Shawn glared at him and motioned for him to continue.

"What do you want me to say Shawn?"

"That there is something between us."

"Look we ended up in a few….questionable spots but that's it."

"Why is it so hard for you to admit anything?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE A GUY!" Carlton finally shouted. The anger that had began to build up in Shawn, deserted him. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Just then the door opened and Carlton's mom came in.

"Shawn." she greeted him but eyed him suspiciously

"He is just leaving." Carlton said not looking at Shawn.

Shawn's shoulders slumped, leaving he said a goodbye to Carlton's mother and shut the door behind him.

"Booker, is everything ok?" she asked as Carlton went upstairs.

"No mom, but I'll be fine."

Outside Carlton's door, Shawn let out a shaky breath. He couldn't be angry at Carlton, Shawn had always known he liked guys and girls, but Carlton… Shawn wasn't sure.

He knew he liked Carlton, a lot, he challenged Shawn, which was a first and there was defiantly a connection but…

Rubbing his face, he began to walk anywhere but as long as he was away.

After an hour or so later, he realised he was near Juliet's house. In need of a friend he rang the doorbell.

She opened the door, in white shorts and a pink vest top, with her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Shawn, hey are you ok?" he shrugged

"Can I come in?" she nodded and opened the door wider.

"What's up?" he looked around nervously,

"Can we talk in private? I don't want your family overhearing."

"Oh they're not here, they went to my Gran's and I wanted the house to myself." she explained but lead Shawn up to her room.

"So?" she asked sitting on her bed. Shawn looked around the room, automatically taking in detail. The room was very Juliet, bits of it girly but some of its boyish, the result of having an older brother. Family pictures hung all around her room, mostly near her bed.

"I had a fight with Carlton." Juliet knew it was something bad had happened, for one thing Shawn never called him Carlton unless he was serious.

"What about?" The memory of what Carlton said to him tore at his heart.

"Nothing, apparently, but I suppose I did push him into it. I don't know." She sat patiently, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you have anything to drink?" She nodded and disappeared for a minuet before coming back with vodka and cola. He raised and eyebrow in surprise.

"You look like you need it." Two hours and several glasses later Juliet still didn't know what had happened between them.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter." he repeated, slurring his words slightly. Taking his hand in hers she stroked it soothingly, calming him down.

Suddenly an over whelming urge took over Shawn. Without warning he put his lips to Juliet's. It was a test kiss to see her reaction, she didn't pull away but neither did she kiss him back. He went for another kiss, but she placed a hand on his chest so their foreheads were against each other.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Jules, please." he knew it was wrong he shouldn't use her like this, he knows how much she likes him but right now he didn't care, at this moment she wasn't any different than from anybody else.

They began to kiss again with more want and desire. He lifted her onto him so she was straddling him, he moved from her lips to her neck, eliciting a moan.

"Shawn…" she whispered again, trying to push him back.

"Please.." he replied softly, effectively ending the conversation.

The early sun streamed in through the curtains, Shawn groaned and tried to shield his eyes. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, opening them slowly he realised that he wasn't in his room.

Fully awake he looked around and saw Juliet lying next to him asleep….and naked.

Guilt set in as last night came back in pieces. Arguing with Carlton, coming to Juliet's house, vodka, lots and lost of vodka and then…. He didn't have to be observant to work it out.

Quietly as he could he slipped out of her bed and pulled on his jeans. He grabbed his shirt and jacket and snuck out.

He reached the front door and stopped. Was he really going to walk out on her? Sure he used her but she was a friend.

For the first time in his life he didn't leave and went back upstairs and back into bed.

Juliet moved and snuggled into him. His heart got heavier as he put and arm around her. What had he done? No he knows the answer to that question, the real question is what is he going to do now?

A few hours later, Juliet O'Hara woke to the smell of burnt toast and beans. Confused she sat up and looked around. Her clothes were skewed over her room with bottles as well.

Then she remembered what had happened and a slight blush appeared on her. Grabbing his shirt she went down stairs.

"Ouch!" said Shawn as he picked up the toast. She giggled and he turned around.

"Ah Bonjour mademoiselle." he said with a French accent as he motioned for her to sit and placed the beans on toast on a plate in front of her.

Smiling they sat down and began to eat in silence.

Afterwards, Shawn took the plate and began to wash the dishes.

"Shawn?" she asked quietly, he knew what she was going to say and swallowed a groan.

"We need to talk, right?" she nodded and he sat down again.

"I want to apologize for last night, I was angry and upset but I shouldn't have used you." she didn't look at him, but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

He took a deep breath, but she cut in.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Why don't we give it a shot? You know, us?" her jaw dropped in surprise, and Shawn couldn't help but give a genuine smile at her reaction.

"Really?" she asked, still not believing it,

"Really." he said sealing his fate.

* * *

Please reivew XD and thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry its taken a while but here it is :)

* * *

Carlton lay awake the whole night, Shawn's words going around his mind like a carousal. But it was his own words that struck hard 'Because you're a guy!' he saw the hurt in Shawn's eyes and instantly regretted saying them, but then his mother had came in, ending the argument.

Did it even bother him that Shawn was a guy? No it didn't, he was scared of the commitment and how people would act around them.

Turing on his side he looked at the clock; 2.37am. He had to tell Shawn, why he said that. He had to tell him how he really felt, that he wanted, whatever Shawn was offering.

Carlton kicked the covers off and found a t-shirt and jeans. Throwing them on, he quietly snuck out of the front door and across the road.

He knew Shawn's father was at the police station on night shift and that Shawn didn't sleep until his father came home. Although Shawn would never admit that.

He knocked on the front door, hoping anxiously from one foot to the other. After 5 minuets with no answer he knocked again louder than before. Confused, he walked around to the back garden, and looked up at Shawn's room. The curtains were still open and his light was off.

Carlton dug out his cell phone and dialled Shawn's number. It went straight to answer phone. Carlton began to panic, surely Shawn hasn't done anything to himself. Forcing himself to calm down, he tried to think rationally.

_OK, he was upset and angry when he left, he would need a friend to talk to… of course; Guster. _Carlton mentally slapped himself, for getting all worked up.

Burton lived on the other side of town, too late and far away to walk. Dialling his number, Carlton held his breath.

"What?" came an angry voice.

"Is Shawn there?" he could hear Gus moving about, presumably trying to find his watch.

"Carlton? Its almost 3 in the morning.. Wait Shawn? You've got the wrong number, it's Gus."

"I know, I'm trying to find Spencer. He's not at home so I assumed he was with you." he could feel his heart begin to speed up again with worry.

"He's not here, is everything ok?" despite Gus being half asleep, Carlton could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah everything is ok. Sorry for waking you up." Carlton quickly said then hung up.

He breathed deeply and thought of where else Shawn would be.

_Juliet's? No she's away this weekend_. He knew Shawn was friends with everyone but where would he go to avoid questions.

_Should I call his father? No he wouldn't do anything and Shawn would defiantly not talk to me. _

Carlton went back to his house and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, staring at his phone, wiling Shawn to phone him.

After a while he looked at the clock it was now 3.46am sighing, he sat the phone on his bedside table and lay down. Sleep took over his worry somehow as his eyes drifted closed.

On Monday morning, Carlton waited for Shawn to come out so they could walk together, but he never came. Carlton had to sprint to school before the bell rang, he arrived panting in front of Gus.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking slightly worried. Carlton could only nod, wheezing "alarm.. didn't go off… slept… in" Gus looked sceptical, everyone knew Carlton got up a half hour early than necessary.

While getting his breath back, Carlton looked around for Shawn. He'd tried on Sunday to find him, but his father said he hadn't came home and his phone was still switched off.

He was about to ask Gus when the bell rang, with one more frantic look around, he went to homeroom.

Walking in, he actually felt his heart stop, for two reasons;

One- Shawn was there, looking perfectly fine, nothing wrong with him

The second- he was currently making out with Juliet.

Carlton blinked, hoping he was just imagining it. As if on autopilot he walked over to the 'couple' and cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Oh hey Lassie. Can I copy the physics homework, I forgot about it." Shawn asked.

Carlton just stared at him, his mouth slightly open. He found that Shawn couldn't look him in the eye, instead he stared at Juliet.

"Sh-Spencer..?" whispered Carlton.

"I guess this must be quite a shock Carlton, but you're okay with it, right?" asked Juliet, Carlton looked at her and his heart broke. She thought he was taken back by them when in fact he was after her boyfriend.

"Are you happy?" he asked her. Her face broke into a smile and her eyes twinkled.

"Yes, very."

"Then… I'm happy for you." he prayed his voice wouldn't break, he looked at Shawn again before going to sit down.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, when I switched my phone back on, I had several missed calls from him." said Shawn ignoring the guilt building up in him and the heartbreak when Carlton saw them.

* * *

thanks to all those who have review makes me smile :) And dont worry Shawn's actions will be explain

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all who review :)

* * *

Shawn and Juliet quickly became the cutest couple of the school and to Carlton's fury and heartbreak everyone talked about nothing apart from them, even as the weeks passed.

He was sitting in the library trying to write an essay for English, when Shawn and Juliet walking in, hand in hand. Suppressing a growl, he ignored them when they sat at the same table.

"Hey Lassie, what you up to?" asked Shawn, not looking at him. Juliet sat on Shawn's lap when there was a perfectly good chair next to Shawn, Carlton noted. Instead of answering Shawn question he carried on working.

"Lassie?" prodded Shawn, Carlton sighed inwards. _Breath, count to 10; 1,2,3,4-_

"Carlton?" asked Juliet

"What? I'm trying working!" he suddenly shouted, causing Shawn, Juliet and the people closet to them jump. Glaring at them, he picked up his homework, threw it into his bag and stormed out, leaving the couple staring after him confused and worried.

"Carlton, hey wait up." a voice called from behind him, he could hear her running to catch up with him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she spun him around to face her.

"Carlton, what is up with you? Are you really that angry about Shawn and me?" her blue eyes filled with hurt at her best friend.

"No, it's not that.. Just…I" Carlton couldn't think of any reasonable excuse to his actions.

"Please I don't want you to be angry, you're my best friend, but I really like Shawn and he likes me." her eyes twinkled when she thought of Shawn.

"Yeah, I know. I have to go, Sorry." he said and all but ran down the corridor, he knew what he had to do.

Shawn sitting in his room, going through old comic books he managed to smuggle past his father. As he was going through Iron Man, his bedroom door went flying open.

"Lassie, what are you doing?" Shawn yelped with surprise.

Carlton was angry. His brow was creased into a frown and his eyes were furious. Slowly Shawn stood up from his bed and raised his hands in a surrendering manner.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell do you think is wrong?" he snarled, closing the door behind him.

Shawn stared at him, mouth opened, completely confused.

Unfortunately this made Carlton even more angry.

"Juliet!" Shawn still didn't understand,

"What? Has something happened to her? Is she ok?" he asked, thinking of all the worst possible scenarios.

Carlton let out a groan of frustration and shoved Shawn causing him to fall back on his bed.

"No! Wait. Actually yes. YOU happened to her!" he took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down before continuing.

"How could you. You knew how much she liked you and you took advantage of that!"

"You told me to give her a chance. So I did and I'm glad I listened to you." Shawn replied, causing Carlton to glare at him.

"Don't you dare! I know you don't like her in that way. You're not the only one who can read body language you know." he snarled.

"Why does it matter to you so much anyway?" Shawn yelled standing up.

"Cause she's my friend and -"

"Come on don't give me that! You would have said something when we first started going out. So why does my personal life have anything to do with you?"

They were glaring at each other, then without warning Carlton grabbed Shawn by the scruff of the neck and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together.

After a second to get over the surprise, Shawn kissed him back.

Carlton used all the rage and lust he was feeling and put it into the kiss. Shawn had never experienced a kiss like this, it was full of passion, both trying to win the battle for dominance when their tongues touch. When air became an issue they broke apart but kept their foreheads together.

"Carlton…?" Shawn whispered breathing heavily.

"You're supposed to be with me." Carlton said quietly.

* * *

Sorry this is short but it just felt better to end it there. :) please reivew thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, i had a complete mental block with all the ... stuff that's been happening in psych season 5.5, (trying not to give spoliers away) if you're watching it you'll know why am finding it**

**but here it is, may not be that good however i can promise once i get past this part it will become better**

* * *

Shawn groaned and rolled over, looking a his clock; 2.47am. Groaning again, he turned his pillow over, giving it a hit before closing his eyes again. But his mind wouldn't stop buzzing. This was a normal occurrence, after years of training, his mind was always on the going, constantly remembering every.

However this time, his thoughts were only on two thing; Carlton. And the kiss.

Shawn smiled in the darkness, touching his lips lightly. Even though it was hours ago he could still feel the tingling sensation Carlton's lips has caused.

An image of Juliet flashed into his mind, making his smile falter. What was he supposed to do? He may have been a player but he never cheated if he was in a serious relationship, or that's what Shawn always told himself since he had never been in an actual relationship until now… and he had kissed someone else.

Guilt settled into his stomach, he began to feel really sick. Looking at his clock again it read; 2: 49am. Shawn wished morning would hurry up and come already.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate indicating a message. Puzzled as to who would be text him at this time Shawn opened the message and saw that it was from Carlton. A slow smile appeared on his lips.

_Go to sleep. Worry in the morning. _Shawn gave a small laugh as he typed his reply.

_Y r u still awake? Btw it is morning :P_

_Studying, I'm finishing my essay off. You have no excuse. Sleep! _

_*sighs* ok I'll go 2 sleep now. Night x :P_

_Good boy, night._

Shawn lay the phone back down, and began wondering how Carlton knew he was still awake in the first place.

20mins later his phone vibrated again.

_I told you to go to sleep._ Shawn looked around the room for any hidden cameras.

_How did you know?_

_No, there are no cameras in your room… I'm psychic that's all. :P _Shawn chuckled at the message.

_Sure you are. so why are you really up? I know you don't have any essay to do._

_The same reason why you are up and that's how I know._

_I'm screwed aren't I?_

_Yes, but everything will turn out fine._

_Promise?_

_Yes, I promise, now go to sleep._

_Ok, night._

_Night._

Shawn rolled over and closed his eyes, this time sleep came very quickly.

Shawn waited outside the school, nervously hopping from one foot to the other. He saw Juliet first, his heart heavy. When she found him, her eyes lit up as she ran towards him.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey Jules. Come with me." he said quickly grabbing her hand, leading her around the school. Juliet, being used to Shawn randomness and spontaneous-ness, followed without asking him.

"So what's up?" She asked

"I have to tell you something." Shawn began, he felt her body stiffen beside him.

"You see… Well I… the thing is that I -" he stopped talking, mentally kicking himself. He had never stutter or struggled to think of things to say before.

"Shawn… are you breaking up with me?" Juliet asked. Although her voice was soft, it wasn't cracking.

Shawn's silence gave her his answer as he looked everywhere but at her.

"Why?"

"I care a lot about you Jules, really but I've-" he trailed off, finally looking at her. Her bright eyes filled with tears but she was trying not to let them fall, Shawn wanted to comfort her but he knew he had to get through this first.

"You met someone else."

"Kind of, yeah." the stood in silence for a moment, Shawn shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to hop again.

"Is is Carlton?" the question made him stop dead and he stared at her. He opened his mouth to ask her how when she placed a finger over his lips.

"I'm not stupid you know." she said a faint smile brushed the corners of her lips.

Shawn let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Jules, I am so sorry." he began but again she stopped him. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. Leaning towards him, she kissed him softly on the cheek. Stepping back, she wiped at the spot she had kissed.

"Go get him." she said turning around.

"Jules, are you going to be okay? With all this?" he asked slightly dazed.

"No," she said honestly but added, "But I will be. I just need time."

Shawn breathed out again, sitting down on the grass he took in deep breaths as he listened to the sounds around him, enjoying the moment.

* * *

**thanks for reading please review, no harsh flames though i'm a senstive soul :P**

**oh and incase anyone wonders why i didn't use text talk during with shawn and lassie the reason is i found it impossible to do so, that is how i actually text, everything out in full :P **

**thanks again stay tuned**


End file.
